Joey's Place
Joey's Place is episode ten of season one of Full House. It originally aired on December 4, 1987. Plot Summary Joey has always been a good sport about living in a tiny alcove in the living room, but when it is time to work on his comedy routine, the toughest part is finding a quiet spot to practice. Despite these issues, Joey's high spirits are never in short supply, but when the family seems to barely notice his absence when he goes away for the weekend, he begins to wonder if anyone even wants him around anymore. Could there perhaps be an even bigger reason behind the family's recently standoffish behavior? Guest Stars *Dustin Autumn: Dustin *Benji Schwimmer: Benji *Robert Lucas: Robbie *Ryan Christopher: Ryan *Janice Sweetin: Janice *Barbara Cameron: Barbara *Joan Leizman: Joanie Trivia *Two of the mothers who dropped off their children with Joey, Barbara and Janice, were played by Candace Cameron and Jodie Sweetin's real-life mothers. *In this episode, Joey gets his own place in the basement, but in the next episode, "The Big Three-O", the garage is the same as before this episode, because the next episode was supposed to air before this one and got pre-empted. *When Joey is explaining the board to Jesse and what all the colored post-its mean he says the green one is D.J.'s dentist appointment, but if you look at the board there are multiple green post-its. *From this episode until season four's "Fuller House", the garage is now Joey's bedroom. *June Cleaver, who is mentioned by Jesse in his speech as a "housewife", is a character from Leave it to Beaver. Quotes Danny: Hi, honey! I'm home! Hi, girls. D.J. and Stephanie: Hi, Dad. Danny: (to Jesse) I'm sorry I'm late. At the last minute, I had to rush out to Oakland to cover a Warriors' practice session. Traffic was miserable. Jesse: Give me a break. Danny: Huh? Jesse: Don't "Huh?" me! You waltz in here 25 minutes late and expect sympathy? Ha! Danny: Well, I didn't know... Jesse: I have cleaned the house, cooked dinner, ran a daycare for socially deviant munchkins, and missed "Oprah"! Ran Stephanie to her ballet lesson, DJ to her dentist appointment, no cavities, thank you very much! Do you realize I have slaved over a hot stove so that you can have a hot meal when you come home? Huh?! Hmm-hmm-hmm? Danny: Jesse, I'm sorry. Jesse: "Sorry"? Hmph! "Sorry" doesn't change the fact that my chicken tettrazini is ruined! Ruined! It's all dried out! But do you have the common courtesy to call me and tell me that you're gonna be 25 minutes late? NO! I am not an animal! Oh my God, what is happening to me? I'm turning into June Cleaver. ---- DJ: Good news, Steph. This means you can live in the alcove! Stephanie: You're too good to me. It's all yours. ---- Stephanie: The duck, the turtle, the chicken drives to 7-11 at midnight. ---- Joey: Look, I moved in here because I thought you needed my help. If you didn't need me, all you had to say was his new bedroom...Joey is an idiot. ---- Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Quotes